The Past Is The New Future
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: What if Anna had remained frozen and the curse had not been broken? How would Elsa react to this? Would she turn into the monster she feared or would she overcome her demons? One shot.


The sound of Hans' sword sliding out of his sheath found its way to Elsa's ears and yet she ignored it. The impending loom of death that hung over her at that moment seemed more like a blessing to the woman than a threat. She was eager to die, eager to be rid of this pain that came with the news of her sister's death. Why had it been Anna? Why did it have to be the sweetest, more courageous girl Elsa had ever met? Anna hadn't deserved to die, not in the way she did. Not by Elsa's doing. She should have just kept away from Elsa, stayed with Hans and lived out a happy life. This all wouldn't have happened if not for her and her powers, her curse.

Kneeling down on the sheet of ice, her head in her hands in utter despair, Elsa knew the end was near and she was glad of it. Arendelle would be rid of its winter and Elsa would be reunited with Anna in death.

It was a win, win situation for everyone.

She heard the sound of Hans lifting the sword up higher in the air and she breathed in deeply. Her entire body felt numb like the cold winter air had dulled her feelings after all these years. Nothing else mattered except Anna. All Elsa had cared about was her sister and now that she was gone, the infamous Snow Queen had nothing left to live for.

Elsa was taken aback when she heard the sound of boots scuffling across the ice and a weak sound of protest that barely met her ears.

She whirled around to see what was going on when her eyes settled on Anna, her sister. Anna was standing in front of her protectively, one arm outstretched to stop Hans' blade from decapitating her, the tip of her index finger shattering the steel. But Anna was frozen, her entire body covered with a thick, cold film of white and blue. She could not move, she could not speak and Elsa watched horrified as the last breath of air escaped her sister's lips with a quiet puff of white air lingering against the sky.

The curse had finally taken over.

For a moment Elsa just stared, shocked and still. The numbness in her body was broken then and she felt an overwhelming surge of pain, regret, and agony. She strung herself across her sister's body, the coldness rising from the ice making her cry even harder. She buried her face into Anna's shoulder and sobbed.

This was the one thing she had feared. The one event that she had tried so hard to not let happen. Ever since the trolls had told her of the danger of her powers Elsa had been desperate to keep her family, her friends, but especially her sister safe. A frozen heart had been the thing she had been so afraid of, hurting others, endangering them. And now that prophecy had come true. She couldn't control her powers, her emotions.

She was a monster, just like they had said.

Her sobbing filled the air as the entire kingdom watched, heartbroken. It seemed like the entire world was silent for just those few moments, letting Elsa grieve properly.

"Anna?" Olaf's shocked voice was unmistakable and though Elsa didn't look up she knew it was him. She could hear other movements but none of that mattered anymore.

"Anna, Anna I'm so sorry," cried Elsa as she clung to her sister's frozen corpse, tears streaming down her pale face. "I never meant for this to happen. It's all my fault, all my fault…"

She stayed there for what seemed like hours before she moved.

When Hans, Kristoff and Olaf met her gaze they were instantly frightened by the dramatic change in the queen. Grief had quickly hardened her features, brought coldness to her look, an anger to her appearance. She was no longer the timid and fearful queen she had started out to be. Her anger and grief brought out her beauty in horrifying and frightening way. Her eyes glinted ice-cold blue, her hands shook but not out of nerves. Her walk and gait were graceful and forceful strides.

"You," she screeched at Hans, pointing a hand at him, "You told me she was dead. You lied!"

With his sword shattered Hans had nothing left to defend himself with and so he put his hands up in defeat.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before the curse took hold of her, she was going to be dead anyways."

Elsa raised her hand towards his heart.

"Elsa, no!" Kristoff decided to weigh in at this point, making an attempt to intervene but Elsa shot a ray of icicles at his feet to stop him.

"Anna trusted you but I didn't; she said you loved her but you obviously didn't. I'll make sure you'll never love anyone ever again," promised Elsa as she flicked her hand and shot a beam of ice and snow at Hans' heart.

The prince of the Southern Isles fell backwards a bit and then staggered upwards before nearly collapsing to the ground. Elsa kept hitting him with beam after beam, her anger as her fuel, her grief as her motivation. She didn't think, she just felt her anger and let it consume her; which was the opposite of what her mantra had been her entire life. When she finally finished, she looked at what she had done at first in triumph. There lay Hans, on the sheet of ice frozen solid just like Anna.

The feeling of accomplishment quickly morphed into a feeling of dread inside of her. What had she done? She had acted out in a fit of anger, of enragement. She hadn't concealed her feelings, she hadn't kept it in.

She had let it go and look at what she had done. Killed a man. Killed a man right in front of her sister's dead body.

Her hands trembled as she brought them to her sides and curled them in despair. She breathed heavily, her anxiety rising as the guilt and remorse of everything she had done consumed her. Though Hans deserved to die, Anna did not and Elsa was feeling a drowning emotion of resentment for herself over what she had done.

Her vision blurred as her hands raked nervously through her hair, her head lowering in fear.

"No, no, no what have I done?" she moaned as she cradled her head in her hands.

If Anna had been alive maybe then Elsa wouldn't have killed Hans but she had and the platinum blonde queen proved that the killings were too much of her.

With a hysterical glance to Kristoff and Olaf, Elsa suddenly shot out a blast of cold wind of ice and snow, blinding everyone so that she could make her escape. Normally in fight or flight situations a person would choose to fight but Elsa was no ordinary person. She got scared easily and usually ran from her fights because of her fears and because of her anxiety. The fact that her sister was dead and that Hans was dead because of her doing was the final straw for Elsa.

She escaped back to her Palace and shut the gates. She did away with the staircase leading up to it; she didn't plan on having visitors anyways. She knew the kingdom of Arendelle would come after her for killing Hans. The Duke of Weselton would have his men kill her for being a so-called 'monster.'

She couldn't go back to Arendelle not even if she wanted to, and it was a good thing she didn't. The kingdom reminded her too much of her sister, of Anna. It was too painful. Elsa preferred the solid walls of ice that reflected her own image, the tortured reflection of herself, everywhere she went, never giving her a moment's peace. Anna and Hans' death haunted her and Elsa lived in a mournful solitude.

"Let it go, let it go, " cried Elsa as she sat on the steps of her palace, sobbing for her sister, "don't hold it back anymore..."

The winter grew stronger as she cried until it was no longer a force she could control.

* * *

Kristoff and Olaf tried to visit her once, tried to convince her to come back to Arendelle for Anna's sake but she refused time and time again.

They never came back.

When the kingdom's men came to try and kill her, she killed every single one of them with ease. Her bottled up frustration and self-loathing was the usual fuel she fed off of when attacking.

She isolated herself for years in that Palace, keeping everything and anything out of her sight. She didn't want human interaction; she didn't want anything bothering her. Elsa just wanted to be alone, to live out her life as the infamous Snow Queen with a frozen heart. A monster that shuts herself away from the rest of the world.

* * *

It was said that since Anna's death, winter never stopped for the kingdom of Arendelle and rumors of the Snow Queen's existence blurred with the reality of it all until Elsa became nothing more than a folktale.

THE END

**So this is my first Frozen fanfic and this was inspired by a post on Tumblr that suggested a what if situation of what if Anna hadn't broken the curse and she had remained frozen. I'm still trying to figure out my exact characterization of Elsa, seeing as she is my favorite character, so sorry if this is a little off. But I'm really proud of this piece so I hope you like it too.**

**Bubble**


End file.
